Un matin de plus
by Darkie59
Summary: Pour faire simple, Yuu, Maru et lemon... Je pense que tout est dit.


Coucou!

Voilà un nouvel OS juste pour me détendre et donc sans grand intérêt. Cela se contente d'être un petit lemon point final.

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour le prochain couple alors n'hésitez pas à en proposer d'en vos commentaires. Allez y librement sauf si ça concerne Ueda... désolée mais lui ce n'est pas possible... ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Parfois nous n'en avons pas envie. Pas envie d'aller travailler, de sortir ou de tout simplement s'extraire de son lit. On veut rester tranquille et oublier que nous existons pour les autres. Finalement parfois on veut juste être égoïste

Aujourd'hui l'un des membres des Kanjani8 avait pris la décision d'être un gros, un très gros égoïste ! Il paressait sous ses couvertures et il faisait la sourde oreille préférant ne pas entendre les appels qui se succédaient sur son téléphone portable. Une heure plus tard s'ajouta à cela les coups à sa porte... Il allait devoir se lever.

Rassemblant toute l'énergie dont il était capable il sortit de son nid douillet et s'avança en tâtonnant, la flemme de chercher l'interrupteur, vers la source de cette pollution sonore. Il ouvrit la porte et vit son gêneur se figer instantanément. Devant la mine éberluée de son visiteur il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait peut être au moins dû enfiler un boxer. Bon, après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il le verrait dans le plus simple appareil.

Il accepta de s'écarter pour laisser entrer le eito qui paraissait toujours sous le choc et il l'abandonna dans le salon le temps de se vêtir un minimum.

En revenant il vit que son invité inopportun avait pris ses aises et qu'il s'était à moitié allongé sur son canapé.

- Ne te gêne pas surtout Maru. Fais comme chez toi je ne dirai rien.

- Merci de me donner l'autorisation. Juste pour savoir Yokocho tu vas souvent ouvrir à un inconnu alors que tu es à poil ?

- Tu n'es pas un inconnu alors on s'en tape.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir avant d'ouvrir ça !

- Parce que tu crois que je connais beaucoup de gros lourds qui viennent le seul matin que j'ai de repos pour me réveiller ? Désolé mais à part toi je n'en vois pas !

- C'est parce que je suis unique !

- Et tant mieux sinon la planète ne supporterait pas cette catastrophe. Je vais me faire un café tu en veux un ?

- Non, tu sais très bien ce que je veux de toute façon.

- Ça ne t'empêche pas d'en boire un avant. Au contraire, cela peut te stimuler si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Donc selon toi j'ai besoin d'un excitant ? Je t'assure que cela n'est pas nécessaire.

- On verra ça tout à l'heure. J'en jugerai par moi-même ne t'inquiète pas.

Déterminé à avaler sa dose de café bien noir pour la journée Yuu lança la cafetière et savoura l'arôme subtil qui envahissait sa cuisine. Rien à faire cette boisson était définitivement sa drogue à lui ! Pas moyen de s'en passer ! Bon, il y avait bien une seconde chose à laquelle il ne pouvait pas renoncer mais hors de question de l'avouer !

Alors qu'il portait sa première tasse à ses lèvres deux bras enserrèrent sa taille et il sentit un souffle se répercuter dans son cou. Alors que le corps chaud de son ami se blottissait contre son dos il ne put retenir un léger sourire satisfait.

- Yoko tu as terminé maintenant ?

- Je viens juste de commencer alors patiente.

- Je n'aime pas attendre et je sais que toi non plus.

Pendant qu'il parlait Maru souleva légèrement le tee-shirt de son collègue et ses mains découvrirent avec avidité cette peau nouvellement offerte. Elles semblaient ne pas pouvoir se passer de cette douceur et en vouloir toujours davantage. Un baiser posé sur la nuque du ranger black le fit frémir et il laissa jouer avec plaisir son compagnon.

- Dis on va dans ta chambre s'il te plaît ?

- Tu veux visiter l'appartement ?

- Pas besoin je le connais déjà depuis longtemps et la seule pièce qui m'intéresse est celle contenant un lit surtout si c'est le tien.

- Alors allons y avant que tu ne me déshabilles complètement.

Maru ne se fit pas prier et il suivit bien docilement son partenaire. Bien entendu il était hors de question pour eux de sortir ensemble. Les histoires de couples heureux et fusionnels très peu pour eux. Ils se contentaient de se voir une fois par semaine et de satisfaire leurs besoins primaires. Cela durait depuis deux ans et ils se sentaient très bien comme ça. Aucune raison de changer... enfin peut être.

Maruyama n'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque qu'il commençait peu à peu à en vouloir plus. Peut être que au départ tout cela l'arrangeait surtout que à la même époque il s'affichait avec une fille plutôt mignonne bien qu'un peu stupide comme beaucoup de japonaises. Mais maintenant il rêvait d'un peu plus de stabilité.

Il était loin d'être idiot et il savait pertinemment que si il avouait cela à Yoko il le perdrait dans la seconde qui suivait. Son ami était totalement contre les engagements. On pourrait même dire qu'il était phobique concernant ce domaine. Tous les membres du groupe pouvaient le comprendre à cause de son histoire familiale mais cela ne changeait rien au problème de Maru.

Arrivé dans la chambre il enleva son haut, s'allongea comme d'habitude sur le lit défait de son amant et il laissa celui-ci se rendre dans la salle de bain pour chercher la boite de préservatif qu'il y laissait toujours. Cet objet donnait à chaque fois un léger pincement au cœur de Ryuhei. Après tout si ils avaient formé un couple ils auraient pu se contenter de passer le test et oublier ses petits trucs en plastiques... Il était fidèle à Yuu depuis qu'il avait compris la nature de ses sentiments et il ne pensait pas que son collègue allait voir ailleurs... mais la question ne devait même pas se poser. Ils étaient juste des amants rien de plus.

Yoko venait de revenir et avant de rejoindre son partenaire il ôta son tee-shirt qu'il laissa choir sur le parquet. L'obscurité qui les enveloppait plus ou moins le rassurait. Son corps le complexait encore et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de redouter les réactions négatives de son collègue.

Il tenta de calmer ses doutes puis il s'assit à côté de Maru. Il fit glisser sa main sur sa joue puis sur ses lèvres, seul moment où il s'autorisait à y toucher, puis il laissa son amant l'attirer à lui brusquement. L'impatience de Maruyama le fit sourire à nouveau et il décida de commencer à jouer sans plus attendre.

Il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Ryuhei et il le mordit avec plaisir alors que celui ci tentait de retenir vaguement un cri de douleur et de l'éloigner. Il s'agissait désormais d'un rituel bien établi depuis environ un an et demi. Avant de coucher avec lui il le marquait montrant ainsi qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il ne devait pas l'oublier.

Il lécha ensuite la morsure et y déposa un léger baiser avant de couvrir son épaule de son souffle qui s'accélérait déjà. Rien à redire sur le fait que ce corps le rendait fou en très peu de temps. La simple idée de le posséder l'excitait comme jamais. Maru était son jouet, sa marionnette consentante et il adorait ça.

Pris d'une envie soudaine il mordit une nouvelle fois son amant au niveau de son épaule et il savoura cette sensation de domination complète. Il pouvait tout faire jamais son collègue ne protestait. Il semblait même en redemander constamment.

Il embrassa ensuite le torse offert et redessina avec bonheur les abdominaux naissants de son ami. Il avait enfin retrouvé un physique convenable après le tournage de wild seven et tant mieux ! Sa langue savoura brièvement la saveur salée de sa peau et il s'attaqua immédiatement à la ceinture du jeans qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son ultime objectif.

Pendant tout ce temps Maru s'était contenté de fermer les yeux et de patienter. Il n'attendait qu'une chose lui aussi et n'était pas du genre à adorer les préparations longues et inutiles. Il venait pour du sexe, du contact brutal ou du moins pas trop sentimental et Yuu savait le comprendre. Il prit donc un plaisir immense quand il sentit enfin son pantalon le quitter bien vite suivis de son boxer.

Un souffle chaud glissa sur son sexe tendu et il gémit quand la bouche de Yoko se referma sur lui. Les gestes étaient rapides ne laissant pas à Maru le temps de calmer ses cris qui s'accentuaient au même rythme que les mouvements de son tortionnaire et comme toujours il ne put prévenir celui ci quand il jouit.

Yokohama se sentait tout puissant dans ces moments-là. Il pouvait rendre fou son jouet et quand il savourait sa délivrance il comprenait parfaitement qu'il était le seul capable de le rendre aussi soumis et obéissant.

Il avala lentement et remonta vers le cou de son amant qu'il embrassa longuement. Il n'avait jamais goûté à ses lèvres et ne comptait pas le faire un jour. Un baiser était sacré bien plus que de s'envoyer en l'air une fois de temps en temps.

Il sentit les mains sur ses hanches et accepta de le laisser lui enlever son boxer. Généralement il ne tolérait pas que Maru le touche mais il pouvait parfois faire des exceptions à cette règle.

Une fois que son vêtement eut disparu il récupéra un préservatif et ouvrit l'emballage. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de lui arriver mais une seconde plus tard il se trouva immobilisé sur le lit Maruyama l'empêchant de continuer.

- Maru dégage ! Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu sois au-dessus et je ne changerai pas d'avis ! Tu l'acceptes ou tu te barres !

- Je... ne compte pas t'écouter.

Alors que Yuu allait le repousser brutalement Ryuhei se saisit du membre de son amant et l'introduisit en lui sans plus attendre. La douleur était présente comme d'habitude mais elle lui procurait une jouissance sans limite. C'était la toute première fois en deux ans qu'il pouvait diriger un tant soi peu les choses. Il se laissa retomber sur les cuisses de son partenaire et il savoura ce moment.

Étonnamment Yoko n'avait plus rien dit et il se contentait d'observer son ami. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et entrouvert la bouche. Une larme glissait le long de sa joue sans doute causé par la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir et il attendit. Quand Maru osa enfin entreprendre un premier mouvement de haut en bas il se contenta d'apprécier cette sensation d'étroitesse le long de son sexe et il admira ce corps qui se mouvait au-dessus de lui.

Ryuhei accéléra lentement éprouvant avec joie cette excitation totale de pouvoir enfin diriger et orienter son plaisir. Il se réjouissait de sentir le sexe gorgé de plaisir de son amant en lui et il voulait profiter de ce moment unique. Il voulait que Yuu le pénètre plus profondément et plus violemment juste pour confirmer qu'ils étaient bien unis en cet instant.

Il plaça ses mains sur le torse de Yokocho et il se redressa avant de se rasseoir avec précipitation. Il en voulait plus mais seul il n'y parviendrait pas. Paraissant le comprendre Yuu s'assit sur le lit le serrant contre lui et il donna son premier coup de reins projetant Maru dans un autre monde.

La peau des deux collègues se recouvraient de sueurs et les cris emplissaient la pièce alors que Maru aidé par Yuu se soulevait une dernière fois avant de s'abattre avec violence et dans un râle rauque ils se déversèrent en même temps.

Épuisés ils tombèrent sur les draps humides et dans le silence le plus complet ils tentèrent de reprendre une respiration plus normale.

Maruyama n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner immédiatement de ce corps chaud et il se blottit du mieux qu'il le put. Il savait que son temps était compté et que dans quelques minutes, le ranger black retrouvant ses esprits, il l'éloignerait sans ménagement.

- Yuu...

- Quoi encore ?

- Pas encore je n'ai rien dit je te signale !

- Quoi alors ?

- Yuu... Aujourd'hui ça fait deux ans tu le savais ?

- Deux ans que quoi ?

- Deux ans qu'on... enfin qu'on couche ensemble.

- Et ?

- Juste... Bon anniversaire Yoko...

- A toi aussi et maintenant dors un peu et tais toi !

- Je peux...

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu vois là tu peux le dire parce que c'est la deuxième fois que je te demande quelque chose !

- MARU !

- … Je peux juste pour cette fois dormir contre toi ?

- Si tu bouges ou si tu parles dans ton sommeil je te tue !


End file.
